


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Singer, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Dramedy, First Dance, Hook-Up, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Model Wonho, Relationship Discussions, Rich Hyunwoo, Rich Shownu, Romantic Comedy, Shownu-centric, Singer Wonho, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings, Whipped Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, idol wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879789





	Untitled

**1:25 PM**

"You don't have a date hyung?!"

Wonho cringed slightly at the sound of Minhyuk's yelling.After taking a deep breath,Wonho replied."I'm just going to your wedding Minhyuk-ah."He replied."I don't think that I need a date."


End file.
